Bella & Edward
by Natasha In A Fedora
Summary: The lives of Bella and Edward starting from when they met. This time, it wasn't love at first sight. Bella's POV, Cannon Couples, AU-Alternate Universe, AH-All Human, First fic ON THIS ACCOUNT, Rated T FOR NOW: may change to M for future chapters


**Chapter One**

The hum of the air conditioning unit fell across the students of Mrs. Barnes' 4th grade class like a blanket of thick snow. Bored with her story of the student from the class of '91 whose dog really _did_ eat her homework, I stared at the pouring rain from the nearest window, each drop splashing the pavement like a bird diving for its prey. I liked the rain, it always refreshed me. While other students complained ("But Ms _Baaaarrrnes_!" complained Lauren Mallory, the 'popular' girl, with a pout not unlike one of a fish, "If we have P.E. outside, my hair will frizz!" she pointed with a delicate, _Party Pink_ nailpolished finger at her silver-blonde locks.) I dreamt of running around screaming in it, the liquid washing away the fears and worries until tomorrow.

"My goodness, that reminds me." Mrs. Barnes squealed, grasping my attention once again. "Monday, some new students will be joining Forks Elementary School, isn't that exciting?" She tucked a lock of unruly black hair behind her ear.

"Will they be joining our class?" Brady Fuller, a small, Native American boy asked. I knew his family was Quileute, and I wondered why he didn't go to school on the reservation.

"Miss Aldren's class got the new student last time, so it's Mrs. Daughtry's turn!" Lauren smiled her know-it-all grin.

"Actually, they are three siblings, Emmett, Alice, and Edward, so each classroom with have one new student." Our teacher explained.

"I hope we get the girl." Jessica Stanley exclaimed.

"Well, there are two boys and one girl, so there is more chance of us getting a boy." Mike something said. I didn't really like that boy, he was friends with Lauren and Jessica and all them, and when we were alone he was kind, but laughed at the jokes Lauren made of me.

"Very good Michael-" She sharp _Brrrrrrrrrring!_ of the bell cut off Mrs. Barnes' praise, and we all filed out of the classroom.

Most students hurried to the mom's and dad's cars, but I walked home everyday instead. I didn't mind, I knew my parents were busy, Mom was a waitress at the Carver Café and Dad was the town sheriff, and the walk wasn't too far.

"Isabella, dear," Mrs. Barnes interrupted my thoughts once again, pushing her purple framed glasses up the bridge of her nose. "It's raining, do you have an umbrella?"

"Sure." I replied in a monotone voice as I grabbed my book bag and navy blue _Forks Police Department_ hoodie. Truth is I didn't, but I didn't tend to catch colds, especially from the cold weather.

* * *

I could already hear the shouting from the end of the street. By now the rain had stopped and Jason Jenks, my fifth grade neighbor, was sitting on the hood of his mom's green Chevrolet Blazer playing with his red Gameboy. "Yur 'rents are fightin' 'gain. Betta make 'em stop 'fur my momma calls the cops on 'em this time."

"Shuddup Jason." I said meekly and he laughed.

When I walked in, the first thing I noticed was a ratty old black suitcase at the bottom of the stairs. "I'm _done_ Charlie, I've had enough of being stuck here!" Mom said, carrying a pile of dirty laundry down the stairs."

"Ren, wait-" Dad said, coming out of their bedroom, before noticing me.

"Just let me go, Charlie." Mom softened her tone before noticing what he was looking at "Bella..." she dropped the pile of clothes next to the suitcase.

"Sweetie, I'm so sorry," she said, kneeling down next to me and grasping my hands. "Grab your stuff and we'll go – we'll move somewhere cool, like say, Florida? You would love the ocean-"

"Mom." I said, shutting my eyes. "I'm not going. This isn't the best place ever but I can't move." I shook my head. "That'd be dumb." Is all I could say.

"Oh, baby," she cried, hugging me tight. "You've grown up so fast. Promise me you'll stop?" She laughed, pulling back and wiping a lock of scraggly auburn hair from my eyes."

* * *

"Soooo, Sarah's gonna pick me up and I'll stay at a motel tonight, then tomorrow I'll take the first flight to Phoenix, and stay with my sister, okay?"

"Yeah." Dad and I grumbled. "Say 'hi' to Shelley for me, will ya?" he added.

"I will." They exchanged looks. "Bells, I'll call a soon as I can, I love you." She glanced out the window, where Sarah Black's gold Ford peeled up. "Bye." I said plainly.

Dad and I watched her out the window, as she waved goodbye. When she was gone, Dad turned to me. "Uhm, your mom didn't have anything planned for dinner, so um, d'yu wanna go to the Lodge?" He mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm not hungry." I went upstairs to do my homework. Alone.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading my story! I'm sorry it's a little short but it's 10 o'clock and I have a huge test tomorrow! The writing is a little simple at times, but remember, at this point Bella is 10 years old.**_

_**Any ideas for a title? As of writing this chapter, I have not decided one yet, but as of posting it on FF I'll have come up with one, but I'm still open to ideas! Thxxx ~Natasha**_


End file.
